


That All Falls Down

by Withthefreckles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x12 rewrite, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, brief mentions of ednos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withthefreckles/pseuds/Withthefreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes out, and the next morning is a normal day. I rewrote it so Ian crashes a week later, and this is a few days before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Mickey came out, but instead of Ian hitting a low the next morning, he starts showing symptoms the week that follows. This was just laying around in my folder, so it's not as good as it could be.

Yevgeny's crying. That's the first thought Ian has when he's rudely awakened by shrieking and the harsh rays of light streaming through the window. He blindly thrusts his arm out to feel the other side of the bed, the absence of warmth against his side finally registering. He sighs before sitting up, throwing a t-shirt on along with what looks like Mickey's boxers before heading into the hallway. 

When he steps into the kitchen, he pauses, taking in the domestic scene playing out in front of him. Svetlana is putting away groceries from yesterday, still in a t-shirt and lacy panties. Mandy was helping Nikka make breakfast, which smelled fucking delicious. 

Finally his eyes land on Mickey, struggling to put a onesie on Yevgeny, who had quieted down to wet whimpers. When he finally got it buttoned, he smiled and made a pleased noise in his throat, making Ian laugh. 

Mickey's head snapped up at the noise. A shy grin slid over his face before he swallowed it back, and he looked back up at Ian.

"Morning," he grunted, pretending he couldn't care less about Ian standing in his kitchen, looking adorable with his sleep moused hair and Mickey's boxers clinging to his thighs. Nope. 

Ian smirked and made his way across the kitchen. When he reached Mickey he wrapped his arms around him from behind and buried his face in his neck. "Morning Gramps." 

Mickey made a face. 

"Don't fucking call me that." 

Ian just chuckled and let go of him, taking Yev from his arms and plopping him into his high chair. 

"You seem... calm," Mickey said quietly, tentatively, so unlike him. Ever since Ian had returned from the army, he seemed... off. Not right. Like when he was little and Terry would arrive home from a successful drug deal, smiling and laughing. It made him feel queasy and anxious, and he'd hide in his room until he left.

But with Ian, this was just strange. It seemed like someone had pushed a fast forward button on him. He was constantly moving and talking and planning and couldn't stay focused enough to hold a decent conversation. Mickey was having a hard time keeping up. 

Ian frowned, the worry lines stretched across his face. "I'm tired."

Mickey snorted. "First time in what? Months?"

"Shut up Mickey."  
That caught his attention. Ian's voice sounded tense and irritated, not that light teasing lilt to it like before. 

Before he could say anything, Svetlana swooped in and smacked a kiss to his cheek, picked up Yev, and ruffled Ian's hair. "Me and Nikka leave now. До свидания."

Mickey groaned. Ian smiled, relaxing again. Mandy set two plates of blueberry pancakes on the table, and began searching through the pile of clothes on the floor for somewhat clean pants.

"Not eating?" Ian was burning holes through her with his gaze, and it was obvious she could tell, she was avoiding eye contact and pretending she hadn't heard.

"Mandy." She finally turned around, holding black jeans in one hand and a belt in the other.

She gave him a weak smile. "Not really hungry. I'll see you guys." And she was gone. 

Mandy seemed sad these days, what with Kenyatta beating the shit out of her, why wouldn't she be? But Ian was distant, and the new baby was stressing everyone in the house out. Mickey knew she'd never been a good eater. Mickey hadn't either. Being the youngest of the Milkovich family, it was hard to sustain three meals a day. Even now, eating would slip their minds. But Mickey could tell his sister had lost weight, she had bags under her eyes and bruises climbing up her arm.

"What a fucking mess," he muttered. 

Ian scoffed. "Yeah, no kidding." He seemed tense again.

"You sure you're okay?"

Ian rolled his eyes, stuffing the rest of the pancake in his mouth. He stood up to put his plate in the sink. "Gonna take a nap." And then he was gone.

Mickey stubbed out his cigarette and made his way to the bedroom. He was about to knock, but fuck, this was his room in the first place, so he barged in.

Ian was laying at the edge of the bed facing the wall. He flinched when the door opened, but otherwise didn't move. 

"I'm going to run down to The Alibi, you wanna come?"

Nothing.

"Ian?"

When he still didn't get a response, he crawled over the bed and shook Ian lightly. "Yo, Gallagher. Answer me."

Finally Ian shifted, pulling the sheets off his head. "I'm tired, Mick."

"You're probably just catching Carl's cold. We'll stop by the pharmacy, pick up something."

Ian sighed as he leaned over and picked up his shirt from the end of the bed. "Fine. But I'm sleeping when we get back." 

Mickey tentatively brushed his lips over Ian's cheek. The redheads eyes immediately softened, his shoulders relaxing again. He pressed a chaste kiss to an embarrassed Mickey's mouth. 

Maybe things will get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't been posting more. I'm going through some health stuff right now, so I haven't had much motivation. I'm still active on tumblr though, in case you wanna hang. If you guys want something specific, just let me know. Or if you have any ideas for the bisexual!Lip fic I'm currently working on. Love you so, so much :')


End file.
